Psycho Kid Flees Country/Transcript
Jesse: Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal, McJuggerNuggets here. I, I don't know where my head's been at, recently, I. I owe it to you, I owe it to guys, I. I'm safe now. I'm very far away. Very far away from everything and everyone. I'm in Switzerland, which is a place that I've always wanted to go, and, just, (he begins to break down slightly) not like this. Not under these circumstances, I don't. I am here, now, and, I'm okay. Actually, I'm staying in this place just for the next few days, just until I can somehow get a permanent place to live. This area's so nice, I was thinking of maybe a cabin in the woods, maybe higher up in the mountains, you know, away from everybody and, kinda like Eagle's Landing. Exactly like Eagle's Landing but a fucking house, you know. And uh, (he starts to cry) maybe I could build it myself or have a few of my friends around here to help, you know, just really nice people. The owner's of here actually said that this place was haunted. (he laughs a bit), almost, more haunted, ugh. I'm going to need to find a job, around here. I'm going to have to go job hunting and see what I can find. You know, there's definitely some farms in the area, so that could be something that I could do. Yeah, yeah, no, definitely. (he breaks down) God, I just want to. I just want to thank you, thank you so much! I don't know what happened. I, it was all blurred, I didn't have control, it was like, you know me guys! You know me! It was like something took over! I left, I'm gone, and you know, that's good, it's just that I'm free, but I just - (he stops talking and starts crying with his hand over his face) - I don't feel it, I really don't. You guys, you guys have saved me. You've saved me from doing the unthinkable, and thank you guys. Thank you for being with me throughout all of this shit. We proved them all wrong. That's all I wanted to do, I just wanted to do videos and gaming, and show everyone that this is my passion, and that this is something that is possible, and I, I just want you guys to know that more than anything. Ugh, I just, if you have something you love, just follow it. No matter where it goes, but don't at the same time! Don't fucking do that, because maybe it's too much! There is a line there, don't do what I did, don't go down my path, please, fucking God! If there's one thing I can ask for you to do for me, do not do what I did! Don't do what I did! Fuck! Don't ever do what I did! Because I have to live with that now! And I don't know if I can handle that! I am a man, I just, that's all I wanted to prove! I can do what I love and I can be a good person! I just didn't want you guys to see me, I didn't want to do this, but I owe it to you guys, you saved my fucking life and you guys have been with me throughout all of this! I can never fucking repay you guys! Just hold on to those people. Hold onto those people in your life who care and who believe in you, do not let them go! Do not ever let them fucking go! Fuck. Uh, I wanted to say this to you guys because I will not be doing these anymore, I'm fucking done! I was saying in that room, Fuck that room, (he starts getting protective of himself) fuck, fuck that room. I was saying in there, guys. ''(he calms down) I am not good for you. Learn, please, from what I did, and what, I should have fucking left! I should have left when I had the chance! Fuck, (he starts crying again) I have to live with this. I have to live with myself and I do not want you guys to have to live with me too. I've already made enough mistakes as it is, do not, do what I did. Never give up on yourself. Never, ever, give up on yourself, and just hold on tight to those people who love you so tight, and do not think so selfishly! This is goodbye. I don't know what to say. You guys may hate me, but just know that I love you so much! I love you so much! You have been the one saving grace of my pathetic fucking life! Oh God, (he looks outside), the mountains are so beautiful. Um, you may never see me again, and I think that's for the best. Do not subscribe, do not like, do not do anything. Do not follow me on anything because I am done. The last thing I want to do is fucking ''ruin you too! Fuck! Ugh, God, I didn't want to do this! I'll be okay, I'll find a job, and I will live on my own. Let me deal with this, (pointing towards the camera) You are not responsible for me, I am an adult and that is what I'll prove to you! Alright, Juggies, I, I love you to death. It is nice to be far away, but I have these things inside of me now. I don't feel anything. Love your family, love the people that support you, and never forget what we shared, because I will never for a second! Okay, I love you Juggies to death, and do not forget, (he pauses), do not forget to Keep it RiDGiD. (he gives out a final smile to the camera, and then clicks his fingers, transferring from his character to his real self, he pushes over the tripod, and it's revealed that his family is in the home with him) Jesse: That's it everyone! That's a wrap! [[Larry Abraham (Actor)|'Uncle Larry']]: '''Sweet, we're done!? '''Jesse: (hi-fiving Uncle Larry) Yes sir! [[Theresa Ridgway (Actress)|'Terry']]:''' (hi-fiving Jesse) Alright! '''Jesse: Yes, thank you guys, that's crazy! (Jeffrey Jr. comes from behind the camera) Jeffrey Jr: Woo! Fucking last one, man! Woo! (he hi-fives Jesse, everybody celebrates) Jesse: Yeah! Where's dad at? Uncle Larry: He's right here. (Jeffrey Sr. walks up to Jesse and they both hug each other) Jesse: I love you, dad. Jeffrey Sr: I love you too. Jesse: Thank you. Jeffrey Sr: It's all for you but thank God it's over! (everybody laughs, and the screen turns black, and text appears, saying "Thank you for everything" and "RiDGiD STUDiOS 2012-2016", officially ending the series) Category:Transcripts